percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Assassins
About it The Assassins are a group of Demigods who work for Thanatos, they are sent all over the U.S to collect lost souls and kill Mortals and other Demigods who have cheated death. They have been around since the begining of time, but throughout the ages new demigods have replaced the older ones, only two of the first demigods to join the group are still in it till this day. HQ The Assassins HQ is in the underworld near Hades Palace, it is a large building the size of a three story home. It has 10 bedrooms, five bathrooms, one HUGE kitchen, a big living room, and a large backyard. It's made from redwood and the roof is made of Diamonds. The back yard looks out to the isles of the blest and has a healthy green lawn with a white picket fence, it has three large oak trees and a small fish pond with a small waterfall. It has a large wooden deck and a small swimming pool. The basment has two large work rooms, one large command room, and three large weapon/armory rooms. Members Grace Roderick - Cutefairy 78 Hecter Yatch -Cutefairy 78 How to join To join put a link to ''this page ''in your characters page and have a picture of them in Lunaii with the Yin Yang necklace. Story The story will be posted in time, but for the members of The Assassins you have to write a chapter when it is your turn that is at least 700 words long. I (Cutefairy78) will write the prolouge and then whoever joins after me will write the first chapter then so on. Good luck and I look forward to people joining! Rules for the writers This is a rated PG-12 story! So NO cussing is aloud! NONE! And nothing that would be PG-13! So pretty much that would be things that WOULDN'T belong in the PG section. #Strong scenes #Teen scenes #Mature things #ETC. If you DO NOT follow these rules than you have ONE more chance or else I (Cutefairy78) Will KICK YOU OUT! Prologue Thanatos sat on the shore of the River Styx, he watched as the items of the mortals drifted through. He picked up a locket and looked at the picture. A baby girl, with brown hair and bright blue eyes reaching out smiling. Thanatos smiled and then threw the locket back into the river, the dreams and hopes of people were the only thing that made him still work for Hades. He stood up and stretched, he closed his eyes and felt the shadows melt around him. When he opened his eyes he was standing in the middle of a room. Two people were sitting in chairs with their eyes wide open. 'Thanatos?" The boy asked and Thanatos nodded. "What are you doing here?" The girl asked and stood up, Thanatos raised his hand and she sat back down. "We need to gather the team, there is a sorce of death in the U.S that is releasing souls left and right." Thanatos said and the boy stood. "Thanatos, we don't even know where everyone ''is. ''They left after we retreaved the stolen locket of time." The boy said and Thanatos threw a piece of paper at the boy. "Read it carefully Hecter, it's only for your eyes to see." Thanatos said and disappeared again with the shadows leaving Hecter and the girl left alone again. "Hecter, what does it say?" The girl asked and stood up. "It's a map to where the others are. But the map says to be extra careful with this information." Hecter said and the girl sighed and sat back down. "Great, another quest were we're probably gonna die." She said and Hecter juckled. "You always have a great out look on things, Grace." He said and sat down reading the map and telling Grace where they should go next. Category:OC Club Category:PG-12 rated Story